West Lake Drive
West Lake Drive is one of the longer streets in Paradise City, and starts at the top of Silver Lake and ends near Rockridge Dam. It also goes through Sunset Valley Town, which has numerous shops down the main road. Drivers going from events near the top of Silver Lake down to Lone Stallion Ranch or the Fort Lawrence Naval Yard will use this route to get there quickest. Events Drive Throughs *White mountain Perfect Cover Paintshop: Cannon Pass intersection. *North Sunset Valley Auto Repair: Chubb Lane intersection. This drive through has a curved path which leads you south on Chubb Lane, and can only be taken when driving south. Shortcuts *Northbound shortcut that leads back onto West Lake Drive, or a ramp that launches you over the red bridge and back onto the road. Players can choose to drop off into the middle of the next shortcut. The first exit can be taken in a northbound direction that has an optional exit up Cannon Pass. *Southbound shortcut past a mansion due for demolition, and a Super Jump over the mouth of Silver Lake River. *Northbound shortcut up to Chubb Lane. Exit can be taken backwards to go back onto West Lake Drive, and a billboard jump on the left. *Northbound shortcut through a picnic area up to Nelson Way. *Southbound shortcut with a split at the end, one leading back onto West Lake Drive, the other turning to send the player northbound on Chubb Lane. *Later southbound shortcut that leads to the above shortcut. *Shortcut that takes you down to the waterworks which has a ramp over it, and then leads you eastbound over Rockridge Dam on Geldard Drive. *Shortcut through an alleyway behind some buildings, and a lip in the middle into a billboard. This then exits back onto West Lake Drive. *Shortcut that spits you out into the Hans Way and South Mountain Drive intersection, with you heading towards South Mountain. Landmarks of Interest Northern Landmarks *Jump onto the top of red bridge, leading to a billboard. Sunset Valley Town Lakeside Landmarks *Utilities Water Tower *Thomassens Hardware Store *Griffins Goods - Wholesale *Addis Camping Supplies *Murch Security Services *Maxies Diner - With Pool tables *Sages Herbal Remedies *Holly Moe Hair and Nails - Pink Beauty *Gabriel's Crafts *Nicola's Nature Store *Klaws Shrimp Restaurant *The Caffeine Hit - Finest Quality Coffee *Daley's Donuts - Open 24 hours *Sun Bistro *Paradise City Pizza - since 1959 *Inn Christie - 24 hour free Parking *Croppers Community House *Huntley's Tool Shack - Uses same wrench as Auto-Repair signs *Goodwin Goods *Newton's - Restaurant *Sunset Valley Tourist Board *Hay Bale Co. - Horse Feed Parking *Hills Motel - No vacancy, lo rate, cable TV Sunset Valley Town Mountainside Landmarks *Lodge - Open vacancy, breakfast at 7am, free Wi-fi *Perrens Power Tools - Best tools in town, has a possible relation to Perren's Point on Big Surf Island, but is unlikely *Timber shop - Sells timber, merchant, hardwood, and softwood, always open *Barrys Light Fittings - Ironically some of the lights on the sign do not work *Paradise City Motel - With TV *Tads Car Rental - Always open *Lakeview Motel - Happy Hours 1200, sells burgers, steak, and prime Ribs, has live music, and dinner at 8PM' *Hotel - This is the hotel's actual name *Hotel - This is the hotel's actual name, but it has different style wording for Hotel *Paradise City Diner - Has grills, free drinks, and breakfast at 8AM *Uphill Steakhouse - Most likely named after Uphill Drive, which is in close proximity of the steakhouse *Lams Laundry *A second The Caffeine Hit *A second Paradise Pizza *Local Grocery - This is the building's actual name *Shires Shoe Repairs *Bakers Home Improvement *Sunset Conservation Museum *Sunset Valley Library *A vacant building, a possible Diner *RD Diner